The Demon and the Angel
by BlackDaysWhiteNights
Summary: He didn't think he would fall for the girl. After all he hated her. He hated her withevery fiber of his being, and yet... that hate, turned into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This game… I'm like in love with it o_e Spent like 16 hours on it today and got no where xD lol…. Love that damn game xD It's so fun and interesting… FINNALY a game on face book that does not suck 8D everyone should look into it. It's a good game once you start. When I first started I was like 'WTF is this bull crap? D:' But I'm like…. In love with it know xD and with Nicholas and Drake 8D Nicholas…. You ass. So I'm using him lol. This is my first Destiny stone by the way… So I'm hoping to get everyone okay _ Enjoy! This may contain spoilers…. So you are warned D:

This damn woman drove me insane. Like literally, I wanted to kill the stupid little human at times, and yet… I wanted to protect the stupid human. She puffed her cheeks out at me, that made her look like an idiotic blow fish. She was not happy, and I couldn't help but laugh at her suffering.

She wanted to me to clean…. Me. The prince of she shadow realm, to clean. She must be an idiot or something, because I was damn royalty and I deserved to be treated so, but she didn't seem to think so.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked, chuckling. She rolled her brown hues.

"I don't know. Maybe you could be useful and help me out, you lazy bum."

"I am not a bum, human." I growled lightly. Someone of those comments she needed to watch… Or I would tear her into shreds. I rolled my eyes, and picked up a broom, helping her out.

Her name was Penelope, a human girl that was studying to be a… what was it? She talked about it all the time… a Jewel magician? Who knows, I didn't give a damn. I didn't quite understand why I stuck around her. She wasn't my type, but she had jewels… precious tasty jewels.

Penelope's teacher died, the woman she lived with, so she was all alone, and in all honesty… I may come for the Shadow Realm, but I wasn't always a freaking jerk like she thought I was. I wanted to protect the girl… Even though I had no damn reason too.

"I am a prince…. Me cleaning. Pfft. If anyone from the shadow realm say this, they would laugh at me." I spoke, rolling me ruby colored eyes, shoving the broom around the floor lazily.

"Everyone has to clean." said the small girl, moving things around.

"Not me." I growled. Penelope gasped, and my gaze turned to her, as she screamed like the girl she was. Until she jumped, almost knocking me over. I was of course strong and being the muscular as I was, I stood there, a faint heat crossing my face. I smirked.

"Well hello." I grinned. The girl rarely ever got to me… Which was weird since I was amazing. Who didn't like me?

"COCKROACH!" she screamed. I tensed. A what? Oh hell no! I did like how this was going, but, no…. just no!

"Get off me woman! This place is gross!" I hissed, trying to shake her off. I did not like bugs. Disgusting creatures! Why was this world so gross!

"It's so gross! Brown and… flat! AHHHH!" she screamed, cling to me. I of course, being the man, tried to keep myself calm… But I didn't like these bugs!

"Off me vile woman!" I hissed, darting to the door, as she clung to me. I shuddered lightly. "this is all your fault!" I hissed, pulling her off. "You filthy human."

"I didn't mean for it too get so gross in there!" she defended glaring.

"Well it's your problem. You clean that gross ass place up!" I hissed, looking back to her home. I shuddered. What a gross little place…

"Come on Nicholas! You need to help me!" she whined. My eye twitched as she pouted out her lip to me, her big brown eyes glowing…. Ugly woman.

"No. Way. In. Hell." I hissed I moved past her, and she sighed.

"How about for a ruby?" she asked. That caught my interest. Rubies… My favorite. I turned, licking my lips smirking. I may hate cockroaches… But for rubies I would do anything. I was quick and swift. I ran into the home like it was nothing, cleaning. She watched shocked, and I killed those little pests as well under my boot. I looked to her as I finished smirking.

"So where is my reward princess?" I asked, my ruby eyes making contact with hers as she sat down in a chair. She sighed rolling her eyes, as she dug into her hideous brown bag. She pulled out a red jewel, and I quickly snatched it from her, looking at the ruby. I grinned. "Marvelous." I purred.

"Thank you." that caught my attention, and I turned my head to her, surprised.

"W-What?" I asked. Did she just thank me? I rarely got those from anyone… Since well… Well I never helped people, so of course I never got them.

"I said thank you… For helping out you know." she smiled, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

I felt a faint heat cross my face, and I looked away, rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Your welcome I guess…." I snorted. I licked my lips lightly, and swallowed. It was weird… It was like I hated her and yet… I liked her. She was tolerable… At some times. I looked back to her, and she sat in her chair gazing out the window.

"You… look nice today." I said. I had to admit… She wasn't all that ugly… She looked to me surprised, as her face grew red.

"T-Thank you." she stuttered. I rolled my eyes smirking.

"It's nothing. Just remember, that may be the only compliment you ever get there, idiotic woman." I chuckled, as she groaned annoyed. I had to say… she wasn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Yes… I'm still writing this, kind of xD why not? Lol. As long as someone reads it, I'm good :3 I have played the game in awhile… it got super hard with those keys Dx ALSO THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! D: Well enjoy!

I growled lightly, glaring at the blonde haired male. What was so special about this normal human? He bothered me deeply. I did not like him, that was known by everyone, and she knew as well. So why did she invite him, of all people? I glared at Penelope and William as they laughed happily. Ugh, they made me sick…

Be nice, be nice… that was all was going threw my head. I didn't want to make her angry at me… After all, she was angry at me all the time. But lately, I was just wanting to be… more kinder. Although I was the nicest guy in the damn world. (LIES)

I took in a deep breath, which caught Williams attention. "Are you okay?" asked the blonde haired boy. I frowned, my eyes turning hard.

"I'm…. awesome." I spoke. It must have sounded bad, since they both looked at me glaring. Why was she glaring? She had no right to glare… And neither did the other nitwits. I swear, the humans were nothing but idiots.

"Nicholas, what is your deal?" asked William, glaring his blue hues into me. If only he knew, it didn't bother me one bit.

"Why do you give a damn smelly human?" I asked, pursing my lips. William rolled his eyes annoyed, and Penelope sighed unhappily.

"Why must you be so angry all the time?" she asked, her brown hues making contact with mine. I just blinked mine, looking at her. Was I really that much of a bother? For some reason… it always bothered me, oddly. It was a feeling I had never felt before. It was weird, and I hated it.

"Because I'm an angry guy that's why." I barked, becoming very annoyed with these feelings.

"Why though? And why must you make everyone around you so miserable?" she hissed. I glared at her. Stupid girl.

"Fine than. Have fun without me." I growled, and with a leap I jumped onto a building, and I was off. I felt so angry, and this other emotion… what was it? I hated it so much. I had never felt all these emotions. They were weird. Like it was eating at the pit of my stomach. I stopped, jumping off the roof of a building, and looked to my stomach. I glared. "Stop being weird!" I demanded, which only gave me weird stares from people. I glared at an older woman and her child. "GO AWAY." the scurried off, frighten.

"Pathetic humans, and there stupid fears." I hissed under my breath. I walked along the streets, shoving my hands into the pocked of my black pants, glaring at the ground. Why was I so angry? Of course… that stupid priest kid said it was because I was from the shadow realm. But that was how everyone was there…. Maybe this world was just weird.

"Idiotic moronic place!" I barked. This caught a lot of people's attention. "WHAT?"

"Nicholas!" I turned, to see Penelope. I glared. What the hell did she want?

"Ugh. Go away, your stupid face is bothering me." I groaned.

"No I will not go away! You keep causing problems!" she said, puffing out her cheeks. If only she knew that didn't make her look attractive. In fact, it made her look like a complete idiot… A very… Ugh, I must be sick.

"Me? Causing problems? Please. These horrid people keep staring at me, so of course I'm going to say something…" I stated. It was true…. I noticed another watching, and I glared. "TAKE A PICTURE!" (pretty sure that didn't have pictures than…. And when I think about it… WHAT ERA IS THIS? XD)

"Oh, know, know! Don't be screaming at the ladies." Nicholas twitched. Why…. Why him of all people?

"Drake?"

"Who did you think it was?" I asked. We looked over to see Drake, wearing his mask. He smiled, waving.

"Red wing!" others chirped. Of course… this people were morons to not notice we just said his name. Idiots, idiots, idiots.

"What do you want moron?" I asked. He glared, his eye twitching.

"That's not nice. Seems like you haven't changed a bit."

I listened closely, hearing others talk to one another. They seemed to be curious on what was going on. I than groaned hearing a familiar voice.

"There you guys are." William. "Seems like you found him." he grinned. What a stupid smile… UGH. The way he moved to Penelope, and just smiled like they were best friends… He pissed me off.

"Ooooh. Nicholas you seem heated. Jealous maybe?" asked Drake, smirking from his mask.

"WHAT?" I barked, glaring. "Please. That flat cheated, good for nothing woman…. Me jealous over that thing?"

"HEY!" she barked. "So Drake what are you doing here?" she asked. William seemed curious as well, I on the other hand, didn't give a damn, and yawned. Except that people were still watching, that just annoyed me. "GET LOST!" I screamed, and people ran. I felt my eye brow tugging, and I groaned. Annoying… All of them. (Such an angry fellow, no? _)

"I thought I'd join you guys again." said Drake. "After all… I know you guys still need the jewel guardians around, so I thought why not?" he shrugged.

"But you said you had more important matters." I stated. It was true. He said he had to help out with some people or something… I didn't remember what he said. But he took the kid with him too… What was his name? I couldn't remember it…. But he annoyed me. He nodded, his red hues glowing.

"Yeah. I took care of it, so it's all good know." he said, placing his hands on his hips, grinning.

"Were is Frederick?" asked William. Drake blinked his eyes a few times, and looked around.

"Wait… He isn't here?" asked Drake, laughing nervously. It was silent… than we heared crying.

"Help me!" I snorted, hearing the kid cry. We darted around the corner, and Drake covered his mouth.

"Oops.." he chuckled weakly. Frederick was surrounded by ladies, being pulled and tugged on. Tears was in the corner of the boys eyes, and his face was red.

"How could you let Frederick be taken so easily?" asked William.

"He is so… short… I can keep up with him." said Drake, laughing nervously.

"We need to save him!" said Penelope.

I groaned. "Can't we leave him? He is annoying." I sighed. She looked to me and glared. I snorted. "Oh scary." I felt a sharp pain in my knee, and I winced. "Ow, you bi-"

"Hey, not nice." stated Drake. I glared, and I saw him smirk from under the mask. I hated… him.

Penelope didn't say a word, but darted to Frederick. We all stared in shock. There was no way she could save him by herself…. And when it came to Frederick woman would kill.

"Penelope!" shouted Drake and William.

"Stupid girl!" I hissed, and we darted after her. Why was I going after her? After all… I hated her, didn't I? I watched as her and William broke threw, and Drake snatched the boy, running. I noticed Penelope wasn't a fast runner, and grasped her tightly, carrying her on my shoulder, as angry woman chased after us. Penelope was light, and I felt her squirm from my touch.

"What are you doing?"

"Save you, moron!"

"I don't need you to save me!"

"Seems like you do, since your slow as hell!" I barked.

"Put me down!"

"I will later. And who knows, for an extra I may throw you!" I hissed.

And this is how my days were on the human world….


End file.
